Unexpected Invitations
by quick-quotes-quill
Summary: What happens when two enemies find themselves in each others arms? Will Hermione live after her capture and her planned death at sunrise? CHAPTER 9 IS NOW UP! Thanx for all your reviews!
1. Unexpected Invitations

Chapter 1: Unexpected invitations  
  
Hermione lurched awake cold sweat covering her body, she shivered before assuring herself with "it was only a dream, only a dream" she had lost count to how many mornings she had awoken to use that phrase. Still a few good hours until dawn might as well have a shower.then she saw it that glint that reassuring shine from the blade that sat glinting as if almost smiling at her on her dresser. She carefully picked up the blade gleefully looking at its sharpened blade. "Just once then off to the shower.." She returned to sit on her bed swiping the blade across her pale skin the pain like the blood just made all the hurt flow away. "Preverto ocullationus" she mumbled the spell to ensure that the wound could not be seen.  
  
The steaming hot stream of water hit her like a thousand bullets of acid to her skin. Her cut stung but it was nothing compared to the hurt she felt inside. The dream although she liked to believe it was one was in fact a reality of the events that had daunted her during her holidays. Her father had beaten her and raped her endlessly. Her blade her only companion could help stem the pain that rushed and raged inside her. As she showered she didn't even notice the large amount of red water flowing down the drain.  
  
She shivered at the very thought but continued with the lie that it was all in her head all a dream. She would be returning to Hogwarts that very day thankful for the cold weather and the uniform that allowed her to cover the wounds and scars that marred her body. Changing into a sleek blue halter-top, flare jeans and black padded long sleeved Eskimo coat she was ready. She put on her knee high boots and taking her trunk she magicked it wheels and proceeded out the door to hitch hike a way to the train station. Shutting the door for the last time she vowed never to return and that she would never see that man again. But as usual she was wrong. Jeremy Granger had seen her shower using his private peeping hole in the vent just above the shower he had watched her before shuffling his way out to give her a goodbye present. The door rattled open and in an instant Jeremy had Hermione in a tight wristlock. "You stupid whore, think you could leave without saying goodbye did you? I'll teach you, you stupid slut" and with that he punched her in the face and then repeatedly in the stomach and chest. "You're not worth my spit on the ground" he said and left her clutching her stomach on the sidewalk.  
  
"It's good you gave me a present."she strained, "because I returned the favour". An owl flew overhead to drop an improper use of magic fine down the chimney. Jeremy had his wizarding license removed from him many years before hand, therefore was forthwith stripped of his title as a wizard and considered as a muggle by the wizarding world and as Hermione had now left the building the Ministry was led to believe that the user of magic had been him. "Stupid bastard" she spat on the ground and limping slightly left to catch a lift with an approaching car.  
  
Hermione boarded the train with haste to avoid meeting with anyone she knew as they would have her explain the expanding bruise on her left cheekbone which she feared might be shattered. The heat became too intense and Hermione lay down in one of the back carriages and unzipped her thickly lined jacket.  
  
Looking through the small window of the carriage Draco saw nothing and so entered to find a sleeping figure on the left hand chair. Her luggage was hastily stored in the overhead compartment Draco noted as it seemed to be falling out. The hair, the body he had seen it before but where? He had no time to ponder before the figure turned and screamed startled by the intruder.  
  
"Draco what the fuck are you doing here?"  
  
"Granger?"  
  
"Well who the fuck do you think.now get out!" She strained quickly covering her stomach.  
  
"What are all those bruises from.And anyway you don't own this train I can stay here if I want, now the bruises and explanation please." He said smirking probably realized she was a mudblood and tried to beat herself pure.he thought evilly. Hermione sat up and turned to him her cheek showing in clear view it throbbed but she stared him in the eyes, his eyes were they always so pained?  
  
"I fell over." she muttered and turned away again. What the fuck was this? Not even Hermione deserved this treatment he thought regretting his earlier judgment. He reached to her chin and lifted it to him her body following assessing the damage she had attained. " Well Hermione did you just happen to fall onto a baseball bat or did someone do this to you?"  
  
"Did you just call me Hermione? Anyone would think that you actually cared Malfoy." she said sarcastically.  
  
"Enough Hermione, and yes I did, and yes I do care is that a problem?"  
  
"No, I just." she looked into his eyes and instead of finding sarcasm and hatred she found pure trust and fear.fear for her?  
  
Suddenly she felt light headed and everything became black the last she remembered was a strong pair of arms catching her before she had a chance to hit the ground.  
  
When she awoke her head ached lightly but she opened her eyes to find a distressed Draco staring at her. "Hermione please stay with me, you have lost so much blood, the cut it has appeared. You can't hide this forever. I saw your stomach and I dare say your cheekbone is broken.  
  
"But I was so careful in hiding it," she pulled up her arm to find it thickly bandaged, then she remembered that she had promised herself just one cut. She had cut deep and long, she thought it had stopped.  
  
"I know but as you can see the whole arm of your jacket is soaked right through with blood, covering it doesn't make it go away.I've tried" Draco stood to leave feeling his job was done when Hermione reached out to him.  
  
"Draco please stay, I need someone here right now."  
  
"Are you sure you don't want me to get Potty or Weasel they seem more equipped for this." he started to babble before he was cut off with a soft brush on the lips.  
  
"No I would prefer for you to stay at least you know what it feels like." She replied limply and sat back down patting the space next to her.  
  
He sat and with a certain stiffness placed an arm around the small figure that was Hermione. She snuggled into his warmth and he placed a second arm just across her chest meeting with the other on her shoulder. Since he was still in his muggle clothes..muggle clothes? "Umm Draco since when did you wear muggle clothing?" she turned to look at him.  
  
"I love you too.what?! Oh I started wearing them during the holidays just after my father sent me away." He looked shocked at his original statement but quickly composed himself with a painful hint to his voice. He's changed, and he loves me! Hermione was dazed just falling into the depths of his sad eyes when she spoke again.  
  
"Can I see them.?" she asked politely turning away.  
  
"What Herm.?" he asked in utter confusion.  
  
"Your cuts.I just want to make sure you aren't lying to me because you haven't been the first person that has been nice to me before and proceeded to try to get in my pants, so if you would please pull up your sleeve"  
  
He obeyed immediately showing his arm it was bare before he muttered and incantation, "UNPREVERTO!" scars flourished like flowers before Hermione's very eyes and to her dismay some still remained open dried blood covering them. The wounds were alike to hers, long gashes running across and down his arms.  
  
"You use the same spell.Draco I never knew why didn't you tell me? I can tell that these have been obtained in more than a couple of weeks they look months, even years old!" He winced as she touched the latest dotted with dried blood.  
  
"Well as you have already said you aren't the first person that I would have turned to .If only I had of known I would have tried to help you earlier. Hermione I think I love you." He looked away shamefully.  
  
"I think I love you too.I had always been afraid to come too close you showed that you didn't need me a stupid mudblood but I marveled at your composure I could see the hurt in your eyes and the way you strived to fit in to impress your father, and I can tell that he did this to you."  
  
"Silence, Hermione he didn't do this, I did to try and rid myself of the Dark Mark that my father forced upon me. I just wanted to be pure and rid of that evil, don't you worry about me though I think you are the one that needs the care at the moment." He pushed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Oh but that is not true" she said as they grasped for breath, it would seem that I am not the only one bleeding" she said as his arm lifted and revealed a pool of red on her blue shirt.  
  
"If one arm bleeds so the other usually follows Draco show me or I shall be forced to do it for you, I don't want the only person who helped me in this difficult situation not have the same treatment." He pulled back both sleeves and once again mumbling the spell a bleeding arm was revealed to her. She gasped at the sight. She magicked a set of clean bandages and strips of gauze. Lastly she magicked the healing balm which stung the skin and keeping Draco in a firm kiss she spread it onto his arms, pain shot through both his arms and he felt like that were on fire, the pain causing him to accidentally bite Hermione's tongue as he winced in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry but I had to I don't want it to get infected." she whispered.  
  
"You could have at least put a no-pain spell on me!" he retorted hotly.  
  
"Well I wanted to make the experience both pain yet pleasure. Well don't you worry you got me back.if you don't remember you bit my tongue!" She said as she wrapped the bandages tightly around his arms and clasped the ends firmly, he had done such a great job so she matched his shinning example.  
  
"You know for someone who was as cold as you used to be what is with the sudden change? You hated me and now your kissing me?"  
  
"Well lets just say I have had a lot of time to think about this with being stuck in a dark cell being fed only bread and water after my first attempt to get rid of the dark mark. It has given me the wisdom and sentiment that I have regretfully lacked." He replied taking her hand in his, he brushed the other against her cheek but she winced and moved from his gentle touch.  
  
"Hermione I think that it may be broken with the blue black bruising I would pretty much bet my money on it, with all the money I do have that's a pretty big bet. Once we get to school you must see Madame Pomfrey and see if she can fix it.  
  
"You know Draco you can be so evil even when you're nice.I like this new Draco..he's sorta.sexy." A sore cheek doesn't stop me from kissing that sexy body not one little bit she thought as she reached up and to her delight received the kiss she had wished for.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey I have to clean up and get changed into my robes the same with you, then Mr. Malfoy I think I had better find my friends before they think that I have been stolen and raped lying dead in a heap." suddenly a memories of her very painful summer swept through her mind and she sat with a blank expression and began to cry.  
  
"Hermione, shh please don't cry I hate it when girls cry" He placed a protective arm around her and gently stroking her hair lulling her to sleep.  
  
In the cabin of "potty and weasel".  
  
"Where could Hermione be?" Harry said aloud his brow knitted in frustration.  
  
"Maybe she fell asleep waiting for us in another cabin" Ron said through a mouthful of his mothers home made sandwiches.  
  
"That's it! I'll go look it seems that you're a tad bit busy Ron." He motioned to his shirt now covered with peanut butter and honey.  
  
"What? I can't help myself, having your Mum make your lunch isn't too bad sometimes."  
  
"Yeh I bet" Harry said as he exited the cabin and began to wonder the train searching each cabin for a trace of Hermione. It wasn't until he cam to the last cabin, which he swore could have been empty expect for the quiet and muffled sounds coming from within.  
  
"Hermi..Draco get the fuck off her now!" He screamed at the sight of him leaning back on the seat a sleeping Hermione wrapped in his strong arms covered in a small jacket.  
  
"Harry please I would never hurt Hermione she was hurt and alone I never laid a hand on her I swear!"  
  
"Whatever Malfoy just get off her!"  
  
"Shh she'll wake up and any way Potty if I had wanted to molest her do you think I would have my robes on? Just look at her arm if you don't believe me" He pulled back the jacket he had placed on them to reveal a thickly bandaged arm with small dots of red showing through already.  
  
"How do I know that you didn't do that to her?"  
  
"Oh Harry" Hermione said waking from her slumber, "Draco would never hurt me just look beneath his robes." Draco dutifully pulled back his sleeves and his arms were both bandaged as well.  
  
"Now do you believe me?" asked Draco still afraid of what Harry might do to him to Hermione.  
  
"Anyway thanks for the wake up call Harry I feel I am just in time to change into my robes" and with that Hermione exited to the lavatory.  
  
"Draco you have two minutes to explain just what has been going on here and how Hermione's face turned into a puffy blue mass..Two minutes" He said dangerously reflecting his piercing eyes. 


	2. Frisked and Falling

Chapter 2: Frisked and Falling  
  
"Well I walked into the cabin thinking it was empty you know too much of Pansy before we even get to school." he shivered. "So anyway I came in to see Hermione sleeping, when she saw me she screamed and as she sat up I saw the." he finished pointing to his left cheek area. " She stood up to tell me to fuck off but fainted, I caught her and laid her down, her arm, the blood was just running down onto her hand I had to do something. I magicked some bandages and cleaned her up.  
  
"Why exactly didn't you just leave after that?" Harry butted in.  
  
"I intended to but she was looking so pale I stayed just to make sure she was okay. When she woke up I tried to go and get you because she was obviously in pain and I thought you would be the best person to help but she insisted I stay. I told her that she wasn't alone with the whole cut arm thing. So she demanded to see my arms and treated them. Then she was going to change into her robes when she said something I didn't hear and started crying I was just comforting her and she fell asleep that's when I changed into my robes and sat next to her she snuggled against me and so I thought she must be cold and laid the jacket around her that's you came in. I was just about to wake her up.honestly." He babbled incessantly trying not to forget or miss anything to keep him under Harry's scrutiny any longer.  
  
"Ok Malfoy I believe you just stay away from her after all you've done to her in the past she's obviously messed up and doesn't need you to turn on her and."  
  
"Wait Harry I've changed and anyway since when do I call you Harry or Hermione, Hermione?" he said practically pleading.  
  
"Well let's just say until you prove yourself I will still hold you personally responsible for anything bad that comes of Hermione."  
  
"Harry do lighten up.Draco really has changed and believe me who better to tell, remember that you did find me curled in his arms fast asleep when you walked in." Hermione startled the pair as she returned in her full school robes. "Well I think I am ready don't you or am I missing something.Harry?"  
  
"Well just one thing comes to mind.that whole black cheek of yours might need a little covering up just until you can see Madam Pomfrey." He shrugged and mentioned lightly.  
  
"Oh of course Draco you would happen to know any spells that might be more suited to my situation would you?" she stared longingly and pleadingly at him.  
  
"Actually I might.SCARIFICUS SCRE-EMPTUOUS!" magic flowed freely from the tip of Draco outstretched wand like water settling like a second skin of silver before quickly matching that of her own skin colour.  
  
"And just why do you know that spell Draco?" Harry asked with an interested hint to his voice. "Been studying up this summer like Hermione have we?"  
  
"Oh no actually I picked it up after my mother cast them on herself after my father beat her. She would never let anyone know what really went on behind the scenes after the endless parties and dinners thrown for the Death eaters, my father uses our mansion as some sort of club house I guess you would say. I just want it to stop." He stated a tear forming in the corner of his eye. "He nearly beat her to death, I used a Death curse on her, her funeral was yesterday."  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry" Harry sympathized "I guess you really have changed. I'm sorry I doubted you."  
  
"Draco come here, if only I knew" Hermione gestured and wrapped him in a tight hug.  
  
The train came to a sudden halt and the trio departed clambering into a horse-less carriage for the short ride to school. As they entered the Great Hall Hermione, Harry and Draco were forced to part meeting up with Ron at the Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore stood clinking a small dessertspoon against his solid silver goblet.  
  
"Students please, I have an announcement to make, this years head girl and head boy." The crowd fell into a deathly silence. "This years Head Boy of Hogwarts is.Draco Malfoy." The Slytherin table erupted into screams and cheers, Draco receiving endless slaps and pats on the back. It's nice to see him so happy thought Hermione as he simply glowed.  
  
"And this years Head Girl is none other than Hermione Granger!" The Gryffindor table was suddenly showered in red and gold glitter. Ron had sent off one of his brothers famous stick-for-seven-hours. The cracker contained glitter that was now permanently stuck to the students for seven hours from the time that it had been sent off. Low grumbles could be heard as Ron turned a furious shade of red. "That Mr. Weasley must have been compliments of your brothers no doubt."  
  
"Dumbledore never misses a thing does he?" asked Ron his face even darker than before.  
  
"Nope." Harry blatantly replied.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger I would like a word after this if you please.Now let the celebrations begin!" Food flourished across golden plates lining the table, the students lunging at it to begin the feast. After the last announcements were finished the occupants of the hall slowly began to filter out.  
  
"I'll see you up in the dorm later, bye." Hermione said as she waved to Harry and Ron as they and the rest of the house followed their designated leader.  
  
As she was in no hurry to leave she sat back onto the long bench and flopped lazily onto the table head resting on her folded arms. She gasped as she felt a pair of arms fold around her, and with lightening reflexes elbowed the towering figure behind her. Turning quickly to see her assailant she saw Draco doubled over on the floor teeth gritted together in pain holding his stomach. She leapt from the chair to his side and coaxed him into a sitting position.  
  
"Draco I didn't mean it I'm so sorry, I thought you were my father, you know I would never hurt you.Please can you forgive me?" and for the hundredth time that day she began to cry. Loud aching sobs came from her and her breaths came fast and shallow. Draco turned to her his stomach still screaming at him to stop the pain but was overcome by his brain telling him to do something.  
  
He reached over through the pain and hauled her next to him settling her between his outstretched legs and wrapping his arms tightly around her waist. The he whispered in her ear. "Hermione I love you, what do I need to forgive you for, it was my fault. Come on we still have to go and see Dumbledore." He then stood flinching a little and pulled up Hermione. She placed an arm around his waist; careful not to touch his stomach and walking slowly they made their way to Dumbledore's office.  
  
Hermione approached the door and said, "Sherbet Lemon.Berti Bots.Chocolate Frog."  
  
"If you were hungry for sweets on the train you should have told me and I would have bought you something."  
  
"No, no, no I'm not hungry but Dumbledore's password is usually his favorite sweet at the time but I just can't remember what it is."  
  
"Why don't you try Licorice Bootlaces?" as he said so the door began to slide open and a staircase formed.  
  
"Oh Draco you did it! But that's a muggle sweet how did you know about it?"  
  
"Actually I was given some by a Muggle child when I visited London, quite nice actually."  
  
"I shall just have to remember that." Hermione reached over to gently kiss him on the lips her fingers running through his hair. Draco responded placing his hand at the back of her neck and pulling her closer as they deepened the kiss. God she smells like vanilla and strawberries. Draco thought But then again she tastes like heaven. When they were finished Hermione placed her arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest, listening to the sound of his heart. He smells like peppermint and his kisses taste like ice cream. They took hold of each other's hands and climbed the stairs. When they reached the top Dumbledore was no-where to be seen although Fawkes was flying freely around the room settling on Draco's shoulder, Draco and Hermione both sat on the two vacant chairs In front of Dumbledore's desk still holding hands. Fawkes jumped from Draco's shoulder onto Hermione's using their outstretched hands as a bridge. He then began to cry the tears sliding down Hermione's aching cheek where there was sudden relief and the covering spell faded as the last of the bruising disappeared from her cheek, the flesh and bone grinding together until she was completely healed.  
  
Draco stared at the mysterious healing bird, before gasping at Hermione's utter beauty now that she was free from pain. Her hair flowing down her shoulder's in chocolate brown tresses her doe eyes clear under full black lashes. Her skin the colour of peaches and cream glowed in the gentle candlelight. Neither noticed as Dumbledore entered, Draco feeding Fawkes a biscuit he had taken from dinner as a small snack or Hermione now holding her cheek in disbelief.  
  
"Ah hmmm good evening" the sudden speech caused them both to jump before they rose in unison. Fawkes falling clumsily from Draco's lap. "I have asked you both to come here to announce that you will share your own dormitory as of tomorrow night. It is located on the east side of the castle you will have your own rooms and desks with a small library as the other is so far away. You although will have to share a bathroom and common room. Are there any problems with this arrangement?" Both shook their heads vigorously. "Excellent, enjoy your last night in your house Dormitories. The house elves will have moved all your belongings after lunch has been served tomorrow. As school will begin in three days hence this will be enough time for you to re-adjust to the school grounds and your new settings."  
  
Both hastily said their goodbyes in a hurry to leave the room. As they stepped out of the winding staircase Draco grabbed Hermione and pulling her into a dip kissing her fiercely. Both closed their eyes savoring the moment. When they came apart Hermione broke into a run starting off the down the long hallway.  
  
"If you ever want to kiss me again you'll have to catch me" she taunted as she ran hard and fast tearing down the empty hallways. Draco smiled viciously following closely in her wake. She suddenly dipped out of sight, Draco hearing a blood curdling scream turning the corner found her sprawled lying unconscious on the cobble stone floor at the bottom of a rather large stairwell.  
  
He ran to her side and with a quick scoop over the ground had her in his sturdy arms. He carried her dead weight before passing the Gryffindor common room where two sleep tousled heads still covered in red and gold glitter appeared from the portrait hole.  
  
It was Harry and Ron. He fought with himself whether he should run or ask them for help. But it was too late they had spotted him.  
  
"MALFOY what the FUCK has happened here?!" screamed Ron hastily grabbing Hermione's lifeless form from his arms. Harry took the opportunity to slam him thoroughly into the wall.  
  
"I knew what you were up to; all that bullshit with the caring for her it was all a lie wasn't it. You're a bloody fake you just wanted to take advantage of her didn't you. I thought you were better than that you haven't changed a bit have you, no you're just the same old Draco Malfoy." He spat the words at him like bullets.  
  
"I can explain we were coming."  
  
"I think you've done enough here, just fuck off before I really hurt you." He threatened Draco backing away, Hermione would set it all straight when she woke up, if she woke up, he couldn't be sure of anything at the present moment. 


	3. Angelic Appearances

Chapter 3: Angelic Appearances  
  
Hermione stayed in the hospital wing for two days being treated for a concussion and broken ankle. During that time Draco had moved into their new living arrangements and finished all his holiday homework. He had prepared all the books, quills and paper neatly on her desk needed for her homework, and on the last day a present in a black box tied with a blue satin sash also awaited her return.  
  
He hadn't dared enter the hospital wing afraid that Harry or Ron would be sitting by her side. Hermione however lay heartbroken in the room alone fearing that what had happened while she was unconscious would change them forever.  
  
When she was finally allowed out limping slightly she approached her new living quarters. The past few days of emotion began to flow, when she realised that Draco had not come to see her to inform her of the new password.it had all become too much. She crumbled to the floor her back sliding down the wall until she hit the ground with a defined thump. Her head resting on her knees she began to sob quietly her body shaking with her cries.  
  
She hadn't been there long before Draco came barreling around the corner his face covered by a thick red book. He almost fell over Hermione as she tried to hastily stand, the blood rushing to her head and causing her to feel faint. Draco instantly dropping his book braced the now swaying Hermione.  
  
"Eternity shall hold the key," he rasped and the portrait of a very large black stallion ridden by Godric Gryffindor himself swung open. Slowly he walked Hermione to his Slytherin couch and sat her down, then running to fetch his book back from the floor outside.  
  
Hermione held her hand to her forehead as she shifted her legs to lay on the couch. The room had stopped spinning now. Draco walked over and crouched next to her on the floor looking at her closed eyes. He replaced her hand with his and felt the heat radiating from her forehead.  
  
"Hermione I think you should be going to bed now, please don't argue with me." He finished as she began to open her mouth in protest. He placed her hands around his neck and putting one arm under her knees and the other under her back he slowly lifted her and carried her into her neatly furnished room. Placing her onto the bed he found that she was already asleep. After removing her shoes and jacket he backed out quietly, closed the door and resumed his reading.  
  
As the clock struck midnight he closed the solid book and trudged to his room changing into his favorite boxers, silver with green snakes. He climbed into bed falling into a dreamless sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. His dreams were empty and free, but not for long...  
  
When she had first awoken Hermione still lay in her muggle clothes on her red and gold quilt shivering slightly...then she remembered just what had led to her being there, quickly rising she brushed her hair and changed into her pajamas, night or not she intended to wear them anyway. She crossed the common room stopping briefly to read the title of the large book that lay on Draco's lounge.  
  
"101 Mythical Creature Cures, for Everyday Maladies." Not bad for light reading she thought continuing to her described destination.  
  
Cautiously opening the large oak door she peered in, Draco lay in a twisted knot of sheets his quilt slumped on the floor below. He shouted out to someone, screaming in agony.  
  
"Mother...no!" She instinctively ran to him. Climbing gently onto the bed she brushed his hair back from his face, small beads of sweat covering his forehead. Remembering the tale of his mother's death she assumed it was a nightmare he had relived many times before. After holding him close a while and whispering in his ear he quieted, his breathing however was still came shallow and fast. She then began the task of untwisting the sheet that seemed to be choking him, he had stopped thrashing about but was wound tightly in his covers.  
  
When she had both him and his sheets under control, she moved to their bathroom and grabbed a face washer, wetting it slightly she placed it on his forehead. When his breathing had returned to normal she kissed him gently on the lips and replaced the covers over him returning the cloth back to the bathroom. Then left to find suitable reading material to occupy her time, she returned quickly with Draco's book of choice and sitting in his large winged desk chair settled down to watch over him whilst he slept. But she soon found that it not only Draco that required sleep. Her eyes closed on the last sentence she could manage then with a dull thump the book dropped from her lap and she too fell asleep.  
  
Draco's eyelids slowly fluttered open to his majestic surroundings roving his eyes over the room, he stopped upon Hermione's sleeping form draped lazily in his rather large desk chair. He noticed his latest book face down on the floor. Moving quietly around the room as he dressed careful not to wake her although he would have liked to ask just why she was watching over him in his room. Once he had completed the task of dressing he picked up his book from the floor and placed it gently back onto the desk. Turning he caught Hermione yawn as she began to wake. She smiled up at him and stood to stretch, she then walked over and wrapping her arms snugly around Draco's waist whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you Draco, now and forever." He turned in her grasp and kissed her deeply. Her hands began to move up into his hair, he smelt strongly of aftershave, she drank in the smell as she closed her eyes and savored the moment.  
  
"I see you are feeling better today" he said and smiled.  
  
"Thanks mainly to you...I'm sorry if I startled you this morning asleep in your chair, it must not have been a pleasant thing to wake up to. But I came in to wake you, but you were screaming for your mother. I just wanted to watch over you to make sure you were okay." She replied with a slight look of worry in her eyes.  
  
"Nothing could be better than waking up and finding an angel asleep in your room." He said and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry I didn't come visit you in the hospital wing Harry and Ron didn't seem to welcoming after they found me with you." He looked away a guilty look played across his face. "I got you a present, although I know nothing can make up for my actions."  
  
"You bought me, a present for something that was completely beyond your control.for something that wasn't even your fault." Her look of astonishment surprised Draco.  
  
"I bought a present for everything I have done wrong against you, absolutely everything, all the times I called you a mudblood for all the six years that I taunted you, it was my fault I should have come to see you, instead of being a wimp. I bought you a present because I love you. I left it on your desk, go and get it I'll meet you in the lounge and you can open it."  
  
Hermione turned quickly and ran across to her room. Meeting with Draco on his green and silver Slytherin lounge she settled herself in Draco's lap resting her head on his chest as she pulled the blue satin sash away and slowly lifted the lid. 


	4. Draco's Decision

Chapter 4  
  
A gold locket lay on a bed of blue tissue paper, Hermione gasped as she lifted it carefully from the box holding it by the chain so that it shone in the sunlight now streaming freely in through the French doors. The front was beautifully carved with an entwined D and H. Flowers covered the surrounding space each encrusted with fine rubies, sapphires and diamonds. As she opened the locket her eyes stopped on the fine inscription written on the inside, "May eternity hold the key, and the one you love show you the way." The other side bare, as if waiting for something to be completed.  
  
"I thought we could put a picture of us together on that side...but I didn't really find the time to get one." Draco whispered.  
  
As she turned the locket over, she found another inscription, "I shall love you always, Love Draco."  
  
"And that is my promise to you Hermione, it can never be broken."  
  
Draco slid the locket from Hermione's grasp and moving her long chocolate locks, positioned it around her neck. Then began tracing his movements with kisses. Hermione turned up to him and they kissed, Hermione still tracing the precious locket with her fingers.  
  
"Its beautiful Draco, I love you always...May eternity be long enough for us."  
  
They didn't know exactly how long they had been sitting there, in a world of their own kissing and talking, all they did know is that they would always be this way. Soon hunger overcame them and as they glanced at the clock found they were still in time to catch lunch. Hermione left to dress and Draco sat gazing out the open window, hands behind his head relinquishing their wonderous morning. When she returned they walked with hands linked to the dinning hall, until once again they were parted by the one thing that stood between them, their difference in houses. But just how long would this stand between them?  
  
When they had finished walking slowly back to their dormitory, Hermione remembered the homework that lay on her desk still to be completed in only a day as school started the very next day. Stress lines etched onto her face Draco reminded her that he had already done his and would be glad to help her in this dire situation. Her expression relaxed and she pecked him lightly on the cheek as they continued their walk back to the dorm.  
  
Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon and night finishing her holiday homework and actually required little help from Draco at all, whenever she stumbled on an answer she would trace the locket with her finger and suddenly her brain would be invaded with answers, all of which were most Draco-like. Finally she asked him the very same question the locket seemed to have answered and to her surprise he gave her the very same reply. Although she was shocked she decided to keep the charm of the locket to herself. It would be nice to know Draco's opinion on something before she asked it, she thought as she answered her last essay.  
  
Later whilst she lay in her large bed she thought of something to test with the locket. She asked it questions about Draco's likes and dislikes as it seemed to know the answer, as if Draco was trapped inside giving them himself. She couldn't be sure the answers were correct until she came upon a question that confirmed its authenticity. She asked Draco favorite sweet; it simply answered Licorice Bootlaces...of course!  
  
Draco awoke the next morning with a fierce pain in his arm. The dark mark that his father had inflicted on him was aching, as if being stabbed by a thousand small knives. He rose quickly and stopping shortly to watch over Hermione made his way to the bathroom. He had a refreshing cold shower in the hope that the pain in his arm would at least fade a little, but he had no such luck.  
  
When he returned he was just in time to catch the sleep muffled head that emerged from Hermione's room. She walked slowly and he had to smile. Women in the morning, as fierce as dragons and as vulnerable as kittens.  
  
When Hermione re-emerged from the bathroom, he pounced still only in his boxers after showering; he leaped as she opened the door dressed in her full uniform except robe. He pulled her down to the floor; she screamed but was cut off with a kiss as she landed on top of Draco.  
  
Hermione could hardly tear her gaze from Draco's firm chest and abs. Running her hands along his stomach; she remained on top of him kissing him.  
  
"And a good morning to you too." She said and kissed him gently on the nose.  
  
"Ah but every morning is good when you are here with me...tell me again" he replied a trademark smirk on his face.  
  
"Tell you what?" she asked with a devilish smile.  
  
"Tell me that you love me" He replied and brushed her lips softly.  
  
"I love you Draco more than life, you are my everything, I am nothing without you to wake me in the morning to watch over me... to hold me, I have never been loved by anyone the way that you love me, and I love you in the exact same way." She hurriedly said glad to get it off her chest, then kissed him licking her lips she planted them on his, her tongue darting in and roaming his mouth.  
  
"I think it is about time that we made a start on the Great Hall although I hate to leave this rather comfortable position." Hermione said Draco smirked once again as she peeled herself away from his muscular from and straightened out her uniform.  
  
"And I think you should get dressed, you might catch a chill lying on that floor day dreaming about me all day long." She smirked back before walking into her room.  
  
"Anything for you my love" he said and she is damn right about the daydreaming too. He thought as he got up slowly and proceeded to his room.  
  
Only minutes later he re-emerged fully dressed except for jumper, cloak and tie. "Oh here let me do it" Hermione said as he struggled a third time with his tie. She walked over and taking it in a firm grasp tied it easily and kissed him quickly before putting on her cloak and helping Draco adjust his.  
  
Their first day of school began drearily as they had grown accustomed to each other even in the short time, the minutes they were apart seemed like hours. Finally both were released from their classes ready for lunch. Hermione however staying behind to discuss the homework in her Care of Mythical Creatures class as she usual did also enjoying a short chat with Hagrid. Draco hastily gulped down his lunch and returned to the dorms eyeing Hermione as he was leaving.  
  
As he entered the dorm he forwarded directly to his room to find the blade that lay hidden in the bottom of his trunk. He had once wished never to see it again, his love for Hermione his strength against the cold sharp blade. But now it seemed the only answer to rid himself of the pain the Dark Mark had riddled him with throughout the morning. Rolling back his sleeve he cut at his arm the pain starting to disappear replaced by the pain he knew so well he did not notice the great amount of blood that was spilling from the open flesh.  
  
Obviously he had cut too much he thought as he collapsed. The last thing in his mind a picture of Hermione.  
  
Hermione finished her lunch chatting idly with Parvarti and Lavender; she peered quickly over to the Slytherin table, startled not to see Draco whispering amongst his cronies Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
She realized he must have left for the dorms until classes resumed after lunch. She walked slowly along the corridors staring blankly at the portraits that adorned the walls. In all her time at Hogwarts never had she had the time to look at them as she did now. She spoke shortly with some and commented on their appearance or lovely frames. The portrait of a charming knight blushed as she complimented his shinning armor and gold frame. She then asked if he had seen Draco pass along here. The answer came after quite a lengthy description of him she said with ease, the answer came; he had.  
  
With a renewed energy she walked briskly for the last part of her journey to the dorm. Remembering the new password with ease she entered the room. As she rounded the corner Draco lay spread over the floor his arm soaked in a pool of his own blood.  
  
Hermione screamed and nearly fainted herself dropping to her hands and knees she crawled over to his lifeless body. As she came closer she saw just why he had cut his arm like a crazed butcher, his Dark Mark was glowing an eerie red through the cuts and blood that came pouring out still in a steady stream. She pulled out her hair ribbons and tied them like a tourniquet just below the elbow. Running magicking a set of bandages she wound them loosely over the wound to stem the blood flow.  
  
"Wingardian Leviosa" Draco began hovering lightly in the air following her wand as she led him through the portrait hole. She ran the whole way to the hospital wing, bursting through the doors Draco hovering closely behind.  
  
"MADAME POMFREY!" she screamed sending the unconscious Draco drifting slowly down onto the empty bed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanks to all the people who have sent me reviews!  
  
Ashley 023: Thanx heaps and your story is really cool!  
  
The Village Idiot: Yeh I know the beginning goes a bit too fast but I hate people who drag it on for forever and a day so yeah thanks, especially for the thumbs up!  
  
Snuffles: Who ever you are....thanx heaps!  
  
Draco's Girl: Thanks heaps to you...all the **tears** that you sent...geeze I'm flattered...thanks!  
  
Tickled Purple monkey: As I said I don't want the beginning to go on for forever and a day...but thanx for the review!  
  
Terabithia: Scary message...but thanks anyways! 


	5. Thankful Thoughts

Chapter 5: Thankful Thoughts  
  
Madame Pomfrey came scurrying out of the small curtained office with a shocked expression as she saw Draco drop gently onto the bed. The blood had already found its way through the thick layers of bandages and was spreading quickly over the white of the cloth. Taking a pair of scissors she cut them away and found the many slashes across his pale skin. She cringed at the sight of the Dark Mark, but quickly started to order Hermione to fetch supplies. She ran to the open cupboard and searched for the selected items. Hurrying back she dropped them onto the tray and immediately awaited her next set of orders. Pulling on a pair of clean gloves then sterilizing the needle threaded it quickly knowing that if she faltered now it might become even more fatal. He had become a deathly white and the blood that was now coming sluggishly from the wound was making her feel nauseous adding to the worry she now felt as she watched Madame Pomfrey stitch each of the long gashes.  
  
After a long session of heated disputes with Madame Pomfrey, Hermione had convinced her to let her stay and watch over Draco while he slept and that she would let her know if there were any improvements in his condition. He had lay still for many hours, his breathing became slow and often Hermione would hold her own breath waiting for the rise in Draco's chest before merely taking a breath of relief. Late during the night Hermione jumped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. As she turned up she found it was Dumbledore. "He will survive this Hermione, you will help him to. Even just the thought of the love that you share will give both of you the strength to go on even when you think you will not succeed."  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore, it gives me strength even more-so to hear you say it." She glanced up into his eyes lost in their depth as she said so.  
  
Dumbledore retreated to confer with Madame Pomfrey before giving her a warm smile as he left. Hermione no longer felt the utter despair she once had when she had looked at Draco's pale face. She clasped his hand tightly as if he were about to be pulled away. "I know you will survive, I just know it. Come on Draco you can fight this." She leaned forward and kissed his cold cheek, keeping his hand in a firm grasp rested on her other arm as sleep washed over her.  
  
Hermione jumped as she felt Draco's hand move slightly in her own, she smiled as tears poured down her cheeks relief, grief, despair, hope and love pounding through her thoughts. Her heart leaped as she saw his eyes flicker slowly open. "Hermione" he choked sounding as if he were miles away. "Draco, I knew you could live through this, I knew it." She clasped his hands tightly and brushed the hair back from his forehead, she then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
At that moment Madame Pomfrey came bustling through from her office, a strong smelling potion in her hand. "You count your lucky stars that Miss Granger found you, a couple more minutes and you'd be dead. Here drink this." As she reached in Hermione took the potion from her hands, glaring viscously at her Madame Pomfrey left them.  
  
Hermione slowly coaxed Draco into a sitting position and helped him to slowly sip the potion. When that was done she fluffed his pillows and lay him comfortably in a slightly upright position. He smiled at her before groggily falling back into a deep slumber. Again she kissed him but this time left him. She walked quickly back to the dorms avoiding any of the eyes that followed her through the corridors before slinking quickly into her dormitory. She ran straight into her room and grabbed her favourite pair of muggle jeans and pink sweater. The ran herself a hot bath. She eased herself into the bathtub and soaking in the leisurely water. All the whilst she held the locket close to her heart.  
  
Hermione emerged dressed fully in her muggle clothes and practically ran back to the hospital wing. She resumed her place beside Draco's bed whilst Madame Pomfrey performed numerous spells to heal and cover the scars that covered his arm.  
  
"Hermione I really think that you should resume your classes." "No. You cannot make me leave him, I refuse." She said flatly and mumbling to herself Madame Pomfrey resumed her tasks. "Well if you won't leave I will speed up the healing process and that way both of you can leave. But mark my words you are going to have to watch him constantly and he will get tired easily for a while." She cautioned before performing the last spell which left her tired herself.  
  
"When he wakes, come and see me and I shall let you know if you can leave, them I want you to come back every week until I am satisfied that he is fully healed, understood?" "Yes, thank you I know you would have done the same if you were in my position." Hermione smiled warmly. "I was in love once, and yes I would have too. Now remember to come and see me before you leave." She returned the gesture and pushed the tools tray away with her.  
  
Hermione didn't have to wait long as Draco eyes opened once more and he smiled, the colour had retuned to his cheeks and he felt rejuvenated. "Hi Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that..." Hermione pushed a finger to his lips before replacing it with her own. "I know you didn't. I love you too much to care, I'm just glad you're alright." "Hermione when I fainted I thought I was dead, when I woke I knew it because I saw an angel." "Draco, sorry to say my dearest but you're not dead which is too bad, cause I'm going to kill you. I nearly died myself when I found you. It scared me so much to think I would never see your eyes again, never kiss your lips, never hear your voice." "Hermione please don't it scares me too." He said gently and a tear formed in his eye.  
  
"I can't stand it in here anymore, let me just get Madame Pomfrey so we can get out of here."  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave him a throughout inspection before enabling the pair to leave. Hermione provided Draco with support as he became tired and weak from the long walk back to the dorm. Entering the common room she walked him to his bedroom and placed him lightly onto his bed. She removed his shoes cloak and tie, he had not changed since entering the hospital wing before pulling out a pair of his favourite boxers and leading him gently to the bathroom. He changed slowly and with great effort managed to walk back to his bed where Hermione lay fast asleep. 


	6. Renewed Hope and Hurt

Chapter 6: Renewed Hope  
  
Madame Pomfrey came scurrying out of the small curtained office with a shocked expression as she saw Draco drop gently onto the bed. The blood had already found its way through the thick layers of bandages and was spreading quickly over the white of the cloth. Taking a pair of scissors she cut them away and found the many slashes across his pale skin. She cringed at the sight of the Dark Mark, but quickly started to order Hermione to fetch supplies. She ran to the open cupboard and searched for the selected items. Hurrying back she dropped them onto the tray and immediately awaited her next set of orders. Pulling on a pair of clean gloves then sterilizing the needle threaded it quickly knowing that if she faltered now it might become even more fatal. He had become a deathly white and the blood that was now coming sluggishly from the wound was making her feel nauseous adding to the worry she now felt as she watched Madame Pomfrey stitch each of the long gashes.  
  
After a long session of heated disputes with Madame Pomfrey, Hermione had convinced her to let her stay and watch over Draco while he slept and that she would let her know if there were any improvements in his condition. He had lay still for many hours, his breathing became slow and often Hermione would hold her own breath waiting for the rise in Draco's chest before merely taking a breath of relief. Late during the night Hermione jumped as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder. As she turned up she found it was Dumbledore.  
  
"He will survive this Hermione, you will help him to. Even just the thought of the love that you share will give both of you the strength to go on even when you think you will not succeed."  
  
"Thank you Dumbledore, it gives me strength even more-so to hear you say it." She glanced up into his eyes lost in their depth as she said so.  
  
Dumbledore retreated to confer with Madame Pomfrey before giving her a warm smile as he left. Hermione no longer felt the utter despair she once had when she had looked at Draco's pale face. She clasped his hand tightly as if he were about to be pulled away.  
  
"I know you will survive, I just know it. Come on Draco you can fight this." She leaned forward and kissed his cold cheek, keeping his hand in a firm grasp rested on her other arm as sleep washed over her.  
  
Hermione jumped as she felt Draco's hand move slightly in her own, she smiled as tears poured down her cheeks relief, grief, despair, hope and love pounding through her thoughts. Her heart leaped as she saw his eyes flicker slowly open.  
  
"Hermione" he choked sounding as if he were miles away.  
  
"Draco, I knew you could live through this, I knew it." She clasped his hands tightly and brushed the hair back from his forehead, she then leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
At that moment Madame Pomfrey came bustling through from her office, a strong smelling potion in her hand.  
  
"You count your lucky stars that Miss Granger found you, a couple more minutes and you'd be dead. Here drink this." As she reached in Hermione took the potion from her hands, glaring viscously at her Madame Pomfrey left them.  
  
Hermione slowly coaxed Draco into a sitting position and helped him to slowly sip the potion. When that was done she fluffed his pillows and lay him comfortably in a slightly upright position. He smiled at her before groggily falling back into a deep slumber. Again she kissed him but this time left him. She walked quickly back to the dorms avoiding any of the eyes that followed her through the corridors before slinking quickly into her dormitory. She ran straight into her room and grabbed her favorite pair of muggle jeans and pink sweater. The ran herself a hot bath. She eased herself into the bathtub and soaking in the leisurely water. All the whilst she held the locket close to her heart.  
  
Hermione emerged dressed fully in her muggle clothes and practically ran back to the hospital wing. She resumed her place beside Draco's bed whilst Madame Pomfrey performed numerous spells to heal and cover the scars that covered his arm.  
  
"Hermione I really think that you should resume your classes."  
  
"No. You cannot make me leave him, I refuse." She said flatly and mumbling to herself Madame Pomfrey resumed her tasks.  
  
"Well if you won't leave I will speed up the healing process and that way both of you can leave. But mark my words you are going to have to watch him constantly and he will get tired easily for a while." She cautioned before performing the last spell which left her tired herself.  
  
"When he wakes, come and see me and I shall let you know if you can leave, them I want you to come back every week until I am satisfied that he is fully healed, understood?"  
  
"Yes, thank you I know you would have done the same if you were in my position." Hermione smiled warmly.  
  
"I was in love once, and yes I would have too. Now remember to come and see me before you leave." She returned the gesture and pushed the tools tray away with her.  
  
Hermione didn't have to wait long as Draco eyes opened once more and he smiled, the colour had retuned to his cheeks and he felt rejuvenated.  
  
"Hi Hermione, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that..." Hermione pushed a finger to his lips before replacing it with her own.  
  
"I know you didn't. I love you too much to care, I'm just glad you're alright."  
  
"Hermione when I fainted I thought I was dead, when I woke I knew it because I saw an angel."  
  
"Draco, sorry to say my dearest but you're not dead which is too bad, cause I'm going to kill you. I nearly died myself when I found you. It scared me so much to think I would never see your eyes again, never kiss your lips, never hear your voice."  
  
"Hermione please don't it scares me too." He said gently and a tear formed in his eye.  
  
"I can't stand it in here anymore, let me just get Madame Pomfrey so we can get out of here."  
  
Madame Pomfrey gave him a throughout inspection before enabling the pair to leave. Hermione provided Draco with support as he became tired and weak from the long walk back to the dorm.  
  
Entering the common room she walked him to his bedroom and placed him lightly onto his bed. She removed his shoes cloak and tie, he had not changed since entering the hospital wing before pulling out a pair of his favorite boxers and leading him gently to the bathroom. He changed slowly and with great effort managed to walk back to his bed where Hermione lay fast asleep.  
  
Hermione woke drowsily and turned to find Draco still fast asleep beside her shivering slightly. She covered him and returned to her room where she changed into a pair of three quarter pajama pants and matching tank top, looking at her bedside clock she found it was 2am. Wrapping herself into her red and gold fleecy dressing gown she donned her fluffy pink bunny slippers and hurried back to Draco's warm bed. Thinking what a waste of time it had been to put on her slippers and dressing gown she peeled them off. Climbing under the silver and green covers she snuggled up to Draco's warmth and he unconsciously placed a protective arm around her. His other arm still obviously sore lay limply beside him.  
  
Neither was sure of the time when they finally woke properly but both were famished.  
  
"Hey Mione what time is it?" Draco mumbled rubbing his eyes and yawning. Hermione pulled her wand from the beside stand where she had placed it .  
  
"I dunno, accio clock. Her pink alarm clock came flying into the room hovering before her outstretched wand. 7:30 pm" She said a satisfied tone in her voice.  
  
"That's my Mione always prepared." Propping himself onto his good arm he kissed her gently on the neck and turning her chin kissed her passionately on the lips. Her wand dropped from her hand as she closed her eyes and the pair jumped apart as Hermione's alarm clock smashed into the ground.  
  
"Damn, that was my favorite alarm clock yet." Hermione mumbled.  
  
"Repairo" Draco whispered taking the wand from beside him on the bed and as if being played on rewind, the shattered clock fitted back together.  
  
"Now it still is." He said with a smile. "I'm so hungry I could eat a house."  
  
"I think you mean horse" Hermione replied giggling.  
  
"Oh, well then a horse. Let's get something to eat please, we might still be able to catch dinner."  
  
Hermione left Draco to change and went back to her room where she put on her red sweater that she had been sent for her birthday last year and a pair of hip hugger jeans. The finishing addition a red ribbon in her hair, since she had lost her last after using it as a tourniquet for Draco. She hurried back after hearing a loud profanity coming from Draco's room. He had accidentally reopened a wound when he bumped into the corner of his desk. Helping him to finish putting his shirt on she wrapped the wound carefully and set out for the Great Hall. He was wearing a sleek black button up shirt and black pants. The bandage wrapped around his arm stood out loudly but neither seemed to mind.  
  
"Hey Draco...why is it that you always seem to wear black?" Hermione asked as she inspected the many different paintings on the walls that she had missed on her way to the common room days beforehand.  
  
"Well I guess I never really thought of it...if you want I could wear more colour if it would make you happy." He answered studying her face.  
  
"No, no I don't want you to change, at least you'll always match my outfit." And with that they stumbled into the dinning room hall, which was now streaming with hungry students.  
  
They walked hand in hand hearing the many audible gasps from the crowd, before Draco joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table. The crowd was not only attracted by the sight of them together, or that they were the only ones not adorned in school robes; It was the fact that Draco was now happily seated at the Gryffindor table.  
  
Harry was the first one to speak, loudly pronouncing to the table "Hermione exactly why do we have and uninvited visitor seated at the table...are you blind?"  
  
To which she replied tartly, "I'm not blind actually, of course I notice...I invited him." Now the whole table had their eyes glued on the trio. "If you have a problem with that then I'm sure you'd be happy to join your precious Slytherin Mistress Pansy at over there" she said lazily waving an arm in the Slytherin table's direction. Hermione quickly gave Draco a peck on the cheek and looked to down to concentrate on her meal. Harry sat across from them, filled with rage, hatred and jealousy.  
  
The meal ended quickly and they were excused, Hermione immediately took Draco's hand and rushed after various Professors' to catch up on all the missed work. Draco sighed and followed her lead, by the end a rather long list had appeared and an armful of text books lay in the crook of his arm. Draco became weary quickly and Hermione insisted that he return to the dorm and that she would be to follow soon after.  
  
He wandered back and as he entered fell sloppily into the large cushiony Gryffindor couch and within seconds was asleep a bundle of books lying heavily on his chest. When Hermione finally returned, she had to bite her hand to stop from laughing at Draco's sleeping form. She placed the books neatly on the floor and slinging his arm over her shoulder slowly hauled the dead weight to his bed.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey was really right when she said he would tire easily...geez." She removed his shoes and socks before placing him under the covers and rushing off to the bathroom to fulfill her nightly girly cleaning ritual. With that done she retuned to look over him once more then shuffled along to her bedroom.  
  
She sat reading and completing missed work until she climbed into her own bed, but found she couldn't sleep, something seemed to be missing. She knew exactly what as she paced across the common room entering Draco's room and pulling the door shut behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Thanx to all my reviewers!  
  
Ur thoughts are much appreciated!  
  
Thanx to Draco's Girl...**Tear** they almost made me cry they were so nice!  
  
Thanx to Super Geek ur review is much appreciated... 


	7. Twinkle Toes and Tragedy

Chapter 7  
  
The next morning she awoke to a tapping on the window and looked over to see a tawny owl landing on the patio table setting. She rushed over and opening the door stepped onto the large balcony, untying the parchment from the owl's leg. Then quickly tiptoed back into the room, the cold biting at her toes as more snow settled around her. Unrolling it as she went, she flopped lazily onto the bed and read it aloud to herself.  
  
Dear Draco and Hermione,  
  
Since you have already missed this morning's classes I have taken the responsibility of sending you the notes and homework from the classes and will do so for the rest of the day and the remainder of the week. You have until the beginning of next week to complete all missed work. I have also provided a spare classroom in which you are to practice charms, potions and so forth. I expect to be seeing you at the beginning of next week healthy and refreshed. Enjoy your time together,  
  
Dumbledore  
  
"Hermione!" Draco yelled and shot upright, his chest heaving. A searing pain shot through his arm and he winced. Hermione jumped at her name and turned to see Draco clutching his arm, looking forlorn. She crawled over the bed until she settled next to him. Placing an arm around him he rested his head lightly on her chest, looking up at her he smiled and closed his eyes. Soon enough his breathing had returned to normal, and she had looked down to find him asleep once again. She lay back against the head board and absent mindedly ran her fingers through his hair as she thought about Draco, his dreams and the offer of kindness from Dumbledore and the rest of the professors, not to mention the work they still had to complete.  
  
As Hermione's arm went numb she slowly edged from beneath Draco and plodded out to the common room where she went to work locating a parchment, quill, a few large textbooks and her diary. She had been keeping the diary since her first year at Hogwart's and had written in it almost once a day squished between large bouts of studying and homework. Lately however she had not found the time to write given the latest series of events. So she put quill to paper and soon found that her life was spilling onto the pages in front of her.  
  
When her thirst for writing had finally been quenched she opened the packet containing the missed days notes and began the homework tasks. Almost half the way through Draco emerged from his room rubbing his eyes and stretching with a loud yawn. He looked refreshed but still something was worrying him, she could plainly see the battle that raged inside him.  
  
"Draco you're up, how are you feeling?" Hermione asked hiding her true thoughts.  
  
"Better, can't say back to normal but certainly better than before and my cut has almost healed over."  
  
"That's really good to hear, you had me worried there for a while.you must be famished, you wait here and I'll go down to see if I can rustle us up some breakfast."  
  
"Mione you're too good to me, but really I feel much better let's go down, dig up some food and see if we can't have an outside breakfast and maybe an ice skate on the lake.how about Hermi?"  
  
"Are you sure you're up to this yet?"  
  
"Really I think I am, please." He pleaded giving her his best puppy dog eyes. "I just want to get out of this castle for a while and have the day to ourselves, I read the note, we have the whole week let's use it." He said a devilish glint in his eye as he walked up and wrapped his arms around Hermione kissing the top of her head.  
  
"Oh alright but as soon as you feel tired we're coming back inside, no exceptions." She said and turned in his grasp to find herself staring deeply into his eyes.  
  
"Ok I promise, as soon as I feel tired." He confirmed and leaned in for a very long and very passionate kiss.  
  
They each returned to their own rooms to change agreeing to meet back in the common room, Hermione as usual took a great deal of time picking out the perfect outfit consisting of; a pair of small black gloves, a deep blue turtle neck sweater, with matching beanie, a pair of hip-hugger jeans and a black parka. She brushed her hair so it chorused down her back in chocolate curls and applied a small amount of makeup. Then after a great deal of searching through her room she found her snow white figure-skates and slung them over her shoulder. After one of the blades swung heavily into her back she slapped herself mentally before transforming the skates into the size of a key-ring and stuffing them into the pocket of her parka. Draco however had entered his room rustling through his trunk and searching his room until he found a black turtle-necked sweater; which showed his muscles nicely, a pair of black pants and black parka which came in a set with scarf and gloves.  
  
They each re-entered the common room each eyeing the other with great interest, before the walked hand in hand down to the portrait that opened up to the kitchens. Hermione tickled the pear which gave a giggle and a shake before opening to a bustling kitchen. Straight away the pair were seated in a small table setting, the whole table covered in plates of delicious dishes and their goblets filled with pumpkin juice. Hermione ate a small serving, some fresh baked scones with cream and strawberry jam. Draco however ate an even smaller portion than Hermione, forcing himself to chew each morsel slowly so that Hermione wouldn't notice the small amount that he ate.  
  
Hermione then enquired about a picnic basket whilst Draco helped to clear the table. The house elves would hear nothing of the sort ad pushed Draco back firmly in his seat whilst they packed a picnic basket, even magicking a large picnic rug which folded into the size of a handkerchief and slotted in.  
  
Draco carried the basket as they said their goodbyes and walked through the entrance hall, out into the freshly-falling snow. Hermione breathed deeply releasing the pent up emotions for a moment she almost felt free of everything bad in her life, but then she remembered she was now that Draco was here she felt things were going to get better. This thought made her smile and she looked at Draco who seemed to be doing the same as he stared straight into the sky.  
  
"Sorta looks like heaven don't you think?" he asked as Hermione looked up.  
  
"I dunno really I don't ever remember imagining heaven to be this blasted cold." She replied and turned back to him. Draco chuckled and headed for the largest tree within a close distance to the lake and set down the basket.  
  
"Let's begin the skating then." Said Draco as he transformed the blanket and smoothed it out on the ground.  
  
"Let's" Hermione replied and took out her own pair of skates, tapping them with her wand they enlarged to their correct size and sitting on the blanket she removed her shoes and socks and began to put them on.  
  
"Oh for warlock's sake, accio skates." Draco demanded, his skates flying at a record speed before stopping just before his outstretched wand. He sat down beside her and began donning his own skates.  
  
Together they walked onto the ice and began doing leisurely laps around the fringe of the lake. Hermione's many years of figure-skating soon kicked in and she began to circle into the middle of the lake doing one of her old routines. Draco watched in awe as she danced gracefully across the ice, before sweeping into a pirouette to finish. He clapped and she blushed, before it was his turn to show off.  
  
"A race, from the top of the lake to the end, if you're up for it twinkle toes" he teased.  
  
"You're on, but I warn you now I shall beat you and then your pride will be hurt." She retorted.  
  
"Never!" he cried and circled at the top of the lake.  
  
Both lined up at the top of the lake and as Draco raised his wand ready to shoot sparks to signal the start of the race when Hermione sprinted.  
  
"Cheater!" Draco exclaimed and raced after her. He grinned and bent low advancing on Hermione quickly, before he heard a startled scream and saw her disappear from the surface of the ice, skidding to the side sharply he fell and slid over the hole that had formed where Hermione had been. She emerged gasping for breath before plunging back beneath the surface once more.  
  
Hermione fought to try and reemerge her lungs felt like they were going to burst, but her skates were weighing her down and soon the darkness circled her. Thinking it was the end she let it take her. 


	8. Beaters and Beaten

Chapter 8 Beaters and Beaten  
  
"Hermione...Hermione!" Draco screamed but it was no use she hadn't resurfaced and Draco knew he'd have to go in after her. Fumbling with the laces Draco hurriedly removed his skates and taking off his parka, scarf, gloves and beanie plunged into the unforgiving water. The piercingly cold water stabbed at him but he continued to swim down into the depths to find his love. Hermione lay at the bottom of the lake her lips tinged with blue and her face white against her black parka. Draco raced down to her placing an arm around her waist he hauled her to the surface, where he gasped for breath. Pushing her onto the surface of the ice he was careful to climb out so that it would not break underneath their weight.  
  
Draco scrambled over to Hermione, she lay still unmoving, she had stopped breathing. Draco began mouth to mouth, before she coughed, Draco turned her onto her side where she coughed up the remaining water. As soon as Hermione started to breathe again Draco put his skates back on and taking her soaked parka off, then wrapping her into his he scooped her up into his arms and skated to the edge of the lake. He used his wand to transform his skates into shoes and proceeded to run up the bank. Placing Hermione into their picnic blanket, set off for the castle at a run.  
  
He carried her directly to their common room and removing her skates and gloves he quickly ran a hot bath and placed her into the steaming water. Hermione's eyes began to flutter open and she cried out to Draco, assuring her he was there he held her hand tight. Draco then lifted her gently from the water and using a simple spell had both of them clean and dry. Afterwards he helped Hermione get out her pajamas and left her to change. As she emerged from her room Draco spelled the pajamas with extra warmth and the two settled into an armchair where Draco conjured up two large mugs of hot chocolate, and a feather down quilt. Hermione quickly fell asleep, Draco soon realizing as the remainder of her hot chocolate poured onto his lap. He took her mug and laughing lightly placed it onto the lamp table before spelling his pants dry once more. He then rose carefully as not to disturb her and carried her into his room where he placed her underneath the covers still inside the quilt from that afternoon. Draco changing quickly, climbed beneath the covers himself and was drifting between sleep soon after.  
  
Both awoke early the next morning and Draco was quick to snatch the shower, Hermione grumbling as she returned to bed still wrapped in her quilt as it dragged along the stone floor. When Draco returned he wasn't at all surprised to see Hermione asleep once more as he returned, so quietly he scrambled out of the portrait hole after remembering that he had left his scarf, gloves, beanie and Hermione's parka on the ice from the day before. He hurried along the corridors just as the start of people began emerging from their common rooms for breakfast.  
  
Quickly transforming his skates once more he skated to the hole in the ice which was remarkably the exact same as when Hermione had passed through, which caused a small suspicion at the back of Draco's mind. He collected the gear and as he headed away was stopped suddenly by a voice behind him. He spun quickly and almost toppled over before a mermaid appeared in what looked like winter wear mermaid style.  
  
"Hello" she said in a melodious voice.  
  
"Hello indeed, may I help you?" Draco asked in a slightly surprised tone.  
  
"Well I just wanted to return something of that girls' you know the one that fell through here the other day?" she replied smiling.  
  
"What could you possibly have? I have all her belongings right here."  
  
"Well then you are quite mistaken...I seem to have something that is clearly not ours, it seemed to drop through the ice just before she did." The mermaid said her eyebrows knitting in slight frustration.  
  
"You saw her drop through the ice and you did nothing to help her!" Draco stated crisply, in an icy voice that could match their current surroundings equally.  
  
"Well we are told not to meddle in the affairs of mortals, I saw you dive down after her...A very heroic deed if I do say so myself, although if you don't mind I was doing you a favor just by bringing this here, but it you don't want it" she replied glaring.  
  
"Fine...I'm sorry, its just it shook me up a little yesterday...What do you have anyway?" he asked quietly.  
  
"It looks to be a locket of some description but the latch is clearly broken." She answered a questioned look upon her face.  
  
"Well that is definitely Hermione's...thank you, sorry to leave you so soon, but I don't trust the ice here and am freezing as it is without another icy dunking." He replied taking the locket and looking quizzically at it skated away to the edge of the lake. Shrinking the rest of the clothing he placed it into his pocket, all except the locket.  
  
Draco looked strangely at the locket as he lifted it to the sunlight and saw the obvious scorch mark covering the front of it, the gemstones had cracked most of the face was covered in black. Scratching it with a finger the substance lifted and underneath he found the carved D and H, "Hermione is going to be so disappointed, there must be some way to fix it before she notices it's gone." He mumbled as he trudged sorrowfully up the bank.  
  
As Draco returned to the common room Hermione was still asleep shaking her awake her hauled her up and with a gentle push sent her on her way to the showers. Whilst she was gone Draco placed the clothing out to dry and took off his shoes, for the last time transforming them back to their original form as black speed skates. He was closely inspecting the damage that the locket had attained when Hermione re- entered the room and he stuffed it quickly back into his pocket.  
  
"Draco I just wanted to thank you for yesterday, I don't remember much but I know you saved my life." She said as she settled into his lap and leant back against him.  
  
"Love, I did nothing, it was my fault you fell in the first place...I shouldn't have raced you and then you wouldn't have needed saving." He replied drinking in her scent of wild berries. "It seems that every time we race you end up being injured...unless gravity disappears for a day I refuse to let this happen again." He said looking deeply into the rising flames of the fire.  
  
"But it wasn't your fault it was just a coincidence, anyway the last fall was purely my fault. The ice was fine when we skated over it before, I feel as if there was something not quite right that fall." She said looking up at him. His glazed over expression of determination worried Hermione.  
  
"What do you mean not quite right about it?" He said snapping out of his trance to look down into Hermione's innocent eyes.  
  
"Well just before I fell through I saw a flash of red light and the next thing I knew I was in the icy water, I couldn't breathe and all my clothes were weighing me down...I could hear your muffled calls but I couldn't get back up, then there was nothing." She reminisced and shivered, Draco wrapping his arms around her tighter.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco whispered into her ear as he held her. Hermione started to sob.  
  
"I never found the time."  
  
"Hermione, Hermione it's all right don't worry about it, it's all over now." He kissed the top of her head and resting his chin on her head rocked her. Hermione wiped away her tears and rose.  
  
"Well come on we still have a mountain of homework to complete and not to mention practicing charms, potions, transfiguration.." she began giving a large sniff and ticking them off on her fingers.  
  
"Ok, Ok enough is enough let's just get started. I don't even want to think of all that stuff until I get to it." Draco said and pulling out his wand had all his homework soaring around the room before they settled onto the floor in a messy pile. Hermione doing the same her equipment settling neatly next to his some of the papers jumping out of the way as his dropped next to them in loud thumps.  
  
"No wonder I have better grades than you." Hermione chuckled and with a flick of her wand the papers shuffled themselves into neatly organized piles. Dropping to the floor she took out a quill and placed it behind her ear before opening her Hogwart's A History and pulling out the red ribbon bookmark opened to a page covered in pictures of various wizards writing on what looked to be large scrolls some up to 20 feet long. Reaching into the picture she pulled out a sugar quill and began sucking on the end.  
  
"Not by much." He said with a pout on his face and giving her a disbelieving look asked "Now I know why that is your favorite book, all these years I thought you just liked to read after class, but now I know the truth. You have a sweet tooth!" Hermione laughed and snapped him off a bit.  
  
The rest of the week went on without incident and the pair managed to complete all of their assigned work plus extra credit tasks, leaving them a free weekend.  
  
Night was falling on the Friday, Hermoine spending most of her day cleaning out her room, Draco hearing crashes, bangs and even what seemed to be a large explosion for hours beforehand. He however had spent his day secretly reading on how to fix Hermione's broken locket transfiguring the covers to appear to be advanced spell books.  
  
"Draco as much as I would like to stay here like debilitated sloth's, I really think I should try and talk with Harry and Ron. I want them to accept you, us, together." Hermione said as she peered out of her bedroom door, holding a broomstick in one hand and gloves in the other. "And by the way...do you know where my parka is, I can't seem to remember where I put the darn thing." She continued her brow knitting in frustration.  
  
"Well to tell you the truth I think you're wasting your time, but if you think they'll listen than that's a really good idea." He said as he closed the small black book he was reading as he lounged by the fire. "And your parka is where you left it on my floor underneath your dressing gown, about 20 pieces of parchment and that shirt of mine that you like wearing." He continued as he looked up a disbelieving look in his eyes. "What are you going to do?" he said raising a brow at her.  
  
"Nothing illegal..trust me." She grinned at him.  
  
"I thought you were the broom nazi of Gryffindor...since when do you fly?" He smirked at her before smiling.  
  
"That was just during the first year, but during the holidays I stayed with Harry and Ron, what more can I say? After that I begged my parents until they bought me a Nimbus 2000 the same year for my birthday. Bet you didn't think little miss goody goody could put a guilt trip on someone did ya?" she grinned and laughed at his clearly surprised expression.  
  
"Well at last you have joined the dark side, welcome.." He grinned back and laughed.  
  
"If that's all then, I think I'll be going..do you want to come? You still have that Nimbus 2002 don't you?" Hermione asked as she crossed the common room and submerged into Draco's room.  
  
"No I think I'd rather stay here...the last time I was on my broom my father put the cruciactus curse on me and I fell breaking my arm, before he took my broom and wand leaving me unconscious in the forest behind the manor. So I don't think I'll be getting on a broom any time soon, not until the quidditch season at least. Even then I don't think I will get on the team, I'm not good enough too." Hermione gave him a look as though asking if he needed comforting, but he shrugged her off. "Enough about me you go and have some fun, and if you can find it take my scarf since you don't have one." He said before Hermione headed for the balcony just before she climbed onto the rail he yelled out. "And be careful!" Hermione giggled before disappearing out of sight.  
  
This was just the opportunity Draco had been waiting for; Hermione feeling the exact same as she zoomed past the castle. Throughout the week Draco had tried to catch a minute alone to fix the locket but was quick to stuff it back inside his pockets each time. Now he could really get to work. Reading up on the topic he opened to the selected page and began the incantation. It took a somewhat small amount of time and Draco watched as the gold melted back together the gemstones reforming to become whole again and the design shifting back into its original position. All that was left to do was a quick spell to reform the latch and make the necklace whole again. Hermione would hardly even notice he thought as he grinned to himself. Now it was ready, Draco dressed up warmly and taking his broom in his hand he gingerly stepped up onto the ledge of the balcony and mounting the broom took off slowly, with each meter his fear lessening. His arm gave a painful twinge which forced him to lose grip on the handle but he was quick to regain control. Taking a snitch out of his pocket, he had borrowed it from his private quidditch training set, he tapped it with a wand and attaching the locket sent it off to find Hermione.  
  
Draco swayed and ducked as he wove his way through the trees following the small snitch which was hard to make out in the small amount of light before he came to an open clearing where Hermione was hovering in one corner, crying. Draco quickly captured the snitch tapping it with a wand it became limp in his hand and as its wings folded he shoved it into his pocket. He zoomed over to Hermione before pulling to an abrupt halt so that he ended up hovering parallel to her. She turned and grabbing him around the waist sobbed into his chest.  
  
"Hermione...what's this all about?" he asked patting her hair and pulling her closer.  
  
"I tried really hard, you have to believe me I did...but..I, I can't find it any...anywhere!" she cried and sobbed harder.  
  
"What Hermione, what can't you find?" he asked softly now rubbing her back as she turned away from him.  
  
"The locket you gave me...I searched and cle..cleaned all day, I looked everywhere but I ca..can...can't find i..it. I thought you would be really disappoin..ted and you might not love me any..anymore" she cried even harder and flew away from him speeding up each second. Draco raced after her calling into the night urging his broom to move faster and began to slowly overtake her before he managed to swerve in front of her forcing her to stop.  
  
"Love, I don't care what happens to the locket, I will never stop loving you no matter what happens. But just to make you feel better I brought you a surprise." He said bringing out the snitch. He tapped it lightly and threw it away from him. The snitch's wings exploded outwards and began fluttering madly as it raced along the field.  
  
"A snitch, oh Draco...that's so..thoughtful." She said before she looked at him, the look he returned gave her the impression that this wasn't just a game.  
  
"Go on catch it, I think what you may capture might just be your heart." Draco said and Hermione smiled as she raced after the small glimmer of gold.  
  
It took Hermione the best part of an hour to catch the snitch Draco hovering just behind her following her every move. Hermione choked back a sob as she disentangled the locket from around the small snitch before racing over to Draco and wrapping her arms so tightly around him, it nearly unseated him from his broom.  
  
"Draco, I love you so much. Now I know why you're the seeker, even if you don't win you still have a lot of dam good fun. Although not to much to my liking I think I would prefer beater." Hermione smiled and slowly released him.  
  
"I love you too but beater? You? The innocent Hermione" Draco laughed heartily.  
  
"Well what better way to release the anger especially from cryptically encoded boyfriends." She replied as she placed the locket around her neck and fastened the clasp. "Okay now I think it is your turn to catch the legendary snitch, since you are Hogwart's best seeker." Taunted Hermione as she threw the snitch out into the field. Draco sped up to catch it his fingers outstretched as he just about closed in on the snitch. As he turned a flood of black cloaks swirled around Hermione a black gloved hand clamping over her mouth before the band disappeared.  
  
One black figure appeared a moment after and hovering above Draco a crisp voice rang out. "Oh Draco, I love you...Hogwart's best seeker..since when did I raise my child to live on such foolish things as emotions, love, fear, lust, hope. I raised you with respect and hate that is all, none of this self-indulgent love. But fear not my child by dawn these things you love will be gone and you will not turn against the Dark Lord again, ever." He chuckled before placing Draco under the cruciactus curse, Draco fought with all his strength coming close to falling from his broom to his death, the ground over 150 feet below.  
  
"Father?" Draco spat the word, clutching his broom handle so hard his knuckles turned white with the strain.  
  
"Who did you think? Mother Merlin? The Dark Lord has many plans for you my son, many plans; you are to be his heir and nothing will stand in your way. The girl will die by morning." He said and vanished. 


	9. Plight and Plunge

Chapter 9: Plight and Plunge  
  
Draco began to panic knowing that he would take her to the manor but that there would be no safe way to save his love, the place would be surrounded with Death Eaters. Thinking quickly he knew he would have to enlist the help of some no so close companions. Draco flew to the Gryffindor Tower and finding the closest window pushed himself flat against the broom and pulling his body inwards prepared for the crash; straight through it. The glass shattered all around him cutting his cheek before he felt a sharp sting in his stomach. Gliding to the floor he jumped of and running down the hall he stood valiantly in front of the portrait hole. The Fat Lady refused him entry, his desperate attempts meaning nothing as he pleaded for access. He reached to his stomach and pulling his hand back found that his fingers were stained with blood, looking down he pulled a considerably large shard of glass from his flesh. The Fat Lady watched in horror before swinging open. Draco dropped his broom at the entry as he scrambled through the hole and came out in the well furbished room which erupted in silence. "Harry" was all he managed to speak before dropping to the floor in a dead faint.  
  
Whispers exploded and Harry came rushing to the front of the small crowd formed around Draco's body.  
  
"Everyone stand back please" Harry said before leaning over him to slap him firmly across his cheek.  
  
The sting and pain quickly bought Draco around as he stared into a congregation of onlookers. "Harry, I need Harry." He rasped and sat up wincing as his stomach doubled over.  
  
"I'm here, now what do you want?" Harry asked Draco snapping his head in attention.  
  
"I need help, Hermione they took, and then he put the.." he rambled before Harry cut him off.  
  
"They took who, what are you saying? Hold on we have to get you some help." He finished and hauled Draco up slinging an arm over his shoulder and helping him to limp to a chair nearby. "Everyone go back to what you were doing this doesn't concern you." Harry roared as the crowd began muttering loudly. At this they departed scurrying away from the pair. "Now tell me exactly what happened" he continued before muttering a small incantation which resulted in the closest scrunched parchment turning into a set of bandages.  
  
"Lucius"  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"Hermione fell through the ice yesterday..." he began.  
  
"She WHAT!"  
  
"Just hold on, you have to hear the whole story, that isn't important at the moment. Hermione fell through the ice yesterday, I rescued her after I dived in after her then I went to collect our things that we left on the ice when a mermaid showed up. She said that she had something of Hermione's...It was the locket I gave her just after her trip to the hospital wing. I noticed that the front was scorched, and I tried to fix it but never got the time..Hermione was always there, but that doesn't matter. Ah!" He scrunched his face in pain as Harry pulled up his jumper to reveal more glass imbedded into his side. Pushing the pain aside he continued. "But then she tells me that she saw a flash of red light just before she fell I think it was someone trying to curse her but it reflected melting the ice. Anyway then she decided to go flying and I repaired the locket, attaching it to my snitch. Yes Potter I own my own quidditch set, but then I sent it to find her. When it did she was crying..over the locket, she thought she had lost it. Then I sent it flying and she captured it and put the locket back on she then threw it out for me to catch. Just before I did I turned to see her surrounded by Death Eaters, they took hold of her then she just vanished. My father Lucius, he told me he was going to kill her then placed the cruciactus on me. I repelled it and he disappeared so I thought I might need your help which led me here. I crashed through the tower window and caused these, before begging to get in leading us to the present." He muffled a profanity as Harry removed the last piece of glass and wrapped the wound.  
  
"So what do you plan on doing?" Harry asked closely examining the bandage as he wound it around Draco's torso.  
  
"I need to get into the Manor, but I need your help I was thinking the invisibility cloak. You get in and I'll create a distraction since I know the layout better. But we've got to hurry, she'll be dead by sunrise!" He wiped his cheek with the back of his hand and wiping the blood on his side stood up, Harry rising also.  
  
"Okay then give me a moment I'll get the cloak and meet you back here." Harry stated and ran to up the stairs to his dormitory.  
  
"Don't forget your broom, HURRY!" Draco yelled and coughed covering his mouth with his hand when he pulled it back it was covered in more blood.  
  
Harry emerged quickly a dreary eyed Ron following in his wake pulling a large black sweater over his chest, both holding broomsticks Harry also carrying what looked to be water, which could only mean one thing; he had the cloak. "He can help trust me." Harry said and Draco gave a look of understanding as he swaggered in front of them nearly falling to the ground, Harry and Ron rushed coming up behind him putting each of his arms over their shoulders and helping him to walk out. Ron dipped over to the left and picking up his broomstick the trio walked slowly out into the main entrance hall before they took off into the night.  
  
After flying east for what seemed and eternity they flew over a large manor which was obviously Draco's home. Hovering over the top they saw many black figures surrounding the perimeter and together they began to devise a master plan.  
  
**In the Study** "Stop your crying you insolent fool." Hissed Lucius as Hermione cried struggling for release. "Don't cry for Draco dearest, for he is the one who brought you to be here..."  
  
"You're a liar! How and why would he lead me into the hands of a bastard like you!?" she retorted before Lucius reached out and slapping her hard across the face, the force so large it forced her to her knees before Lucius hauled her up.  
  
"That precious locket of yours, that how." He spat tearing the chain from her neck. "This precious keepsake you thought of so highly, given to you by the one you 'Love' is nothing more than a tracking device." He laughed with an arrogant smirk, the Death Eaters lining the room laughing too before he slammed his cane down silencing the room. "Draco is in on this little plan, why else would he have repaired it after that pitiful attempt to kill you on the ice failed?" He smirked prodding her with his cane.  
  
"He fixed it because he loves me, an emotion you will never understand." She replied shutting her eyes and waiting for the slap which never came.  
  
"You little wrench! Don't you see Draco never loved you it was all a scheme to get you out of the way and clear him for the taking over of Hogwart's in the name of the Dark Lord. It was Draco that spelled that locket and it is Draco that brought you here tonight. He is the one that has lied to you...all I speak is the truth." Hermione broke down into tears screaming out in disbelief. "enough said....STUPEFY!" Lucius screamed Hermione falling limp to the ground.  
  
**Draco's planned position**  
  
Draco dived down before settling himself on the roof of the manor, peering in he saw his father holding Hermione in the study, she was thrashing about wildly before a flash of light and she slumped to the ground, although still breathing before another Death Eater carried her out of the room. Towards the dungeon without a doubt.  
  
Then the plan came into action Draco sent blue neon sparks from the end of his wand signaling to Harry and Ron as he soared into the sky attracting a squad of angry Death Eaters in his wake. Giving them a quick head count he signaled again this time using red to say that he had most on his tail.  
  
Harry and Ron began to move in. They came in through a small back window which led into the underground cellar, following the corridor as Draco had said each with a sweaty grip on their wands ready to strike. Two Death Eaters rounded the corner Harry pushing them flat against the wall behind a statue of a figure which looked remarkably like an older Draco. As the Death Eater passed by they were stunned from behind both falling to the ground like slabs of stone. Ron and Harry gave each other a high-five which echoed eerily through the corridor. They ran each time hiding behind statues before they saw the marker...A large painting of Lucius Malfoy sneering down at them and pointing his painted wand, yelling silently what appeared to be 'Avada Kedavra'. "Of course he would want to be the one in front of a world of pain" muttered Harry as he tipped the painting and slipped into the dank, musty dungeon. "Impedimenta Petrificus Totalus, Protego, Reducto, Expelliarmus" screamed Harry and Ron the curses firing down like bullets on the Death Eaters and soon the pair had managed to clear the room, wands scattered in each of the cells, all cloaked figures now lying still on the cobbled stone floor. Harry and Ron dragged the bodies and dumped them outside the door. "Colloportus" said Harry sealing the door behind them. This would give them some more time to carry out their plan.  
  
Searching each of the humid cells they found Hermione slumped sloppily on a straw mat barely breathing with a large gash above her left eyebrow. Ron slung the dead weight over his shoulder and carrying her out they unsealed the door firing a few more curses to freeze the wakening figures they made their way down the hall before a wall of black emerged from around the corner.  
  
Draco had managed to distract the guarding Death Eaters leading them into thick forest where a quick-growth spell had a large canopy forming over their heads to prevent their escape. Draco clutched his side as he steered the broom toward the manor coughing more than ever his vision blurred, he shook his head hard and concentrating on the task at hand went in to help Harry and Ron. He flew into the foyer and glided off his broom hitting the ground at a run throwing it aside and headed for the dungeons.  
  
Harry and Ron ducked out of the way as curses rained over their heads placing Hermione behind a large statue they began to fight. Ron was hit with the 'Crucio' curse and dropped to his knees in pain before Harry went flying down the passageway hitting the back wall and falling the ground unconscious after a 'Reducto' was fired from Lucius Malfoy himself.  
  
The Death Eaters laughed as they each walked past Ron a few kicking him hard in the stomach as he still writhed in pain, picking up Hermione's body they headed out of the hallway leaving the pair behind. Draco heard their crisp footsteps and hiding behind a banister saw them walking up the stairs with Hermione. Draco looked out the open front doors to see the sun was about to rise. Giving them a quick head count he was defeated there were too may to take on by himself, he needed help and he needed it quickly.  
  
Harry soon awoke rubbing his back and head where a large lump was now forming. Scrambling over to Ron he saw him fighting as a sheen of sweat formed at his brow, Ron soon overcame the curse and signaling for Harry to go on without him he stayed behind still in agony. Harry entered the foyer watching as the tail of the black company made its way up the marble staircase before a hand pulled him hard against the wall. "We have to fight them, they have Hermione and look" Draco motioned toward the door. "The sun is rising if we don't get her now they will kill her." He said his face twisting in emotional agony as the steps began to recede.  
  
"I know what to do...follow my lead" Harry replied and stepping backward he called out "Lucius, oh Lucius and all you other ugly Death Eaters, even old Voldie if you got 'im there...Bet you would just love to add the famous Harry Potter to your list of killings hey? Well here's your chance come and get me." He screamed and a flurry of footsteps could be heard, Draco cast an instant shield at Harry and motioned him to run. The curses came in a steady flow each bouncing off, some hitting their senders Draco finishing the rest. Soon there was only one man left standing...Lucius.  
  
He was holding Hermione, a wand at her temple her wand in his remaining hand which was stretched across her chest. "I have been waiting to do this ever since that day you refused your fate boy. Love for another makes you weak! You should accept the end and surrender here to me now." He said with a trickle of blood seeping from his hairline.  
  
"NEVER!" screamed Draco and he aimed his wand clearly aiming for Lucius' heart.  
  
"ADMIT IT BOY YOU ARE DEFEATED!" was the reply.  
  
"Not yet...Expelliarmus, accio wand, reducto!" screamed Ron as he staggered from the corridor. Lucius fell to the ground his and Hermione's wand flying into Ron's free hand.  
  
"Ron you saved me, and Hermione I can't thank you enough." Draco said and stared at the enraged Ron.  
  
"Enough of that let's get out of here!" He rasped and fell the floor clutching his stomach and spitting blood.  
  
"ACCIO BROOMSTICKS!" Draco yelled and the brooms came flying into the room stopping before Draco who grabbed his own and climbing onto it threw Ron his after he stuffed his and Hermione's wands into his pockets and climbing on took Lucius' wand into the air and with a defined snap threw the broken remains of the wand into the pile of slumped bodies.  
  
Draco flew up onto the landing of the staircase and saw the locket topple out of Lucius' outstretched hand, snatching it up he pulled Hermione up into his lap and set out with Harry's broom still following. Harry waved out below and pointed to the sun which was now rising above the horizon before grinning madly and mounting his broom which Draco had thrown down to him. As the trio flew into the rising sun Draco realised the pain that riddled his body but he refused to let up his guard until they were all safe, motioning for Harry to come closer he told him to take Hermione and doubling back watched in guard for any Death Eaters which may appear, and as expected he saw their black glint in the growing light. He flew forward once again and turning every now to yell a curse, managed to pick off a couple of the advancing figures. Curses soon came flying past him a couple of wooden splinters also flying past; one hit him in the shoulder, the other slicing a gash down his right temple as a Death Deater exploded a nearby tree. With a few trick moves from quidditch he managed to avoid all of the rest of the curses...Except one. The curse hit his body and caused his heart to pound in his chest, his arms and legs numb at his side, the pain of everything magnified a million times with a horrible laughing growing in his mind 'You're dead' it taunted and laughed harder. Draco fought against it, against the pain, to raise his arm enough and fire the last curse he could manage.  
  
"Avada Kedavra" It hit Lucius squarely in the chest where the mockery fell from his face as he fell from his broom into the open paddock below. 


End file.
